


Violation

by TerraZeal



Category: Death Note
Genre: Implied object sex, M/M, Necro, Other, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraZeal/pseuds/TerraZeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light humiliates his enemy's corpse. Rape, necro, violence, grave-robbing, implied sex with inanimate object.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violation

_**Author's Note:** _ Darkfic. Necrophilia/rape. Don't read if you can't handle mature themes. Basically, right after the “insane laughter grave humping” scene. I don't approve of L x Light slash, but holy hell, this scene was slash-tastic and just demanded more to it. Light was clearly off his rocker and still is at this point. Not scientifically accurate. Its fanfiction based on an anime about a notebook that kills people. Some Light x Death Note (don't ask). Slight Ryuk bashing. I don't like him because he killed Light. Light is a necro and admits to loving death here. He is insane, so...

 

 

_**Violation** _

 

 

_I win. I win. I win._ Light's nails pierced the dirt under which his rival, L, lay buried. His mind repeated the  _I win_ mantra over and over. Finally. Victory was his. He was a GOD! God of the new world. L was just...dirt. Dirt like this. He clawed at the dirt, imagining himself digging his nails into L's throat. Ryuk was saying something, but he didn't hear it. 

 

The damn Shinigami could go burn for all he cared right now. He likely wanted apples or something.  _Get a job and buy some, damn you Shinigami!_ For the time, he forgot that Ryuk couldn't get a job in the human world or buy his own apples. All that mattered was hurting L. Hurting him more than he already had. 

 

Victory. Victory was his. Still, he hadn't gotten L to realize it. No, L saw him smile at the last moment, but he couldn't say a word. Perhaps couldn't even really SEE him. He clawed at the dirt separating him from L. From the disgusting man who would go against justice. His chest was heaving with effort. His clothes were stained with grass and mud and his nails were coated in dirt.

 

_See you. Hurt you._ He wanted to see L's face again. To mock it. Laugh at it. Tell L that he was a god and justice. Technically, he was graverobbing, but it was worth it. He wanted to prove to L that he was god. He couldn't use his hands to dig up a grave. How would he write names if he damaged them so badly? He found a tool resembling a shovel or hoe of some type nearby and began hacking at the sod on top of L's grave. 

 

He was sweating and covered in dirt by the time he reached the vault meant to keep the coffin from collapsing. He opened the vault, and then the coffin. His enemy's sunken, gray face stared up at him.  _His eyes shouldn't be open, but they are. He's not dead. He's haunting me. GO AWAY!_ Light punched L's blank, staring, face expecting resistance or something of the sort. 

 

There was no resistance, no retaliation, L just took the punch. His dead eyes continued to bore into Light, as if to condemn him from beyond the grave.

 

“Damn you, L! You won't have me! You won't control me, use me, humiliate me, even when dead! I WON! I am Justice!” He shook L's stiff corpse.

 

The body was cold, dead. Not the warm, slightly tense L he had known in life. Those empty panda-like eyes seemed darker and even emptier and deeper than before his death. Light dug his nails into L's shoulders. In death, he had been buried in a nice suit rather than his usual strange clothing. It didn't fit L at all.

 

It was humiliating, at least. L couldn't even be buried properly, as he would have wanted. He was even buried here, in Japan, not in England like he would probably have wanted. In quiet moments, he had expressed desires to go back there, once the Kira case was over. Now he never would. Light laughed. Laughed at L's denied final wishes. 

 

“You are a loser, L. Always a loser. No one can beat me. I am god of the new world. A new world that starts now, with you.” Light laughed again. Ryuk was muttering again. He spun on the shinigami. “Go away, Ryuk, and stop talking to me. I don't want to be bothered right now!”

 

Ryuk gave him a blank look. Light seethed. Ryuk was dumber than a box of rocks. How he wished it had been Ryuk who had died and Rem who had survived! Ah, but then his plan would have failed. Ryuk, stupid as he was, wouldn't die for a human. Not even if that human provided amusement.

 

“Uhhh....go where? I can't exactly possess some other human unless you're relinquishing the Death Note...”

 

Light growled. “I mean, just hide behind a tree or something. You're ruining this for me. Go!”

 

Ryuk muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'I really AM going to write your name in my notebook...' but went away anyway.

 

Light shook L's gray, lifeless corpse, almost as if demanding L come back from the dead JUST to share in Light's perfect victory. The corpse was still cold, lifeless. L's dead eyes once more seemed to accuse him. _Accuse me all you like! You died! I won! I won the perfect victory!_ He laughed again, hysterical, insane, even to his own ears. But he couldn't contain his laughter. He was too caught up in the ecstasy of victory.

 

It was a good thing the other task force members and his father had left. If they hadn't, they would surely know he was Kira. He had had a hard time holding in the laughter as they buried L. As the priest said empty words over his body. Lies over a dead man. Light had wanted to laugh during it all. It took so much great restraint. Restraint that he no longer had. A high pitched giggled erupted from his mouth again.

 

His nails raked the fine suit L wore, tearing strips out of it. A nail grazed the limpid skin and a cut appeared on the dead L's chest. Dead bodies didn't bleed, but blood was there. Not streaking or leaking, just oozing like bubbles out of the wound.

 

The smell of formaldehyde assaulted Light's senses. Of course they would try and preserve L as best they could. Prevent him from... _decay!_ He was already decayed, in Light's vision. He was a loser in a game where there was only one winner. At least that meant his body could withstand Light's abuse and desecration.

 

Several more swift, mad rakes of his hands and nails, he'd finally gotten his enemy's body totally nude. The smell of blood and formaldehyde surrounding him. The smell of death. Death he loved so much. He hadn't realized it for a long time, but he did love death. Dealing it, feeling it, _loving_ it. He laughed and pressed a kiss against the dead L's pale lips.

 

The coolness of death aroused him. Far better than that irritating Misa's warm, fruit-flavored lips, usually covered in glitter from whatever sort of makeup she was modeling that day. The dead didn't resist. Nor did they nag, fight, bitch, moan, no, L just lay there. He would lay there, and take it.

 

Light raked a hand through L's hair, tilting his head back and planting another kiss on those cold, death-tasting lips. _Is your dick as limp as the rest of you?_ He thought. He reached down, stroking L's limp cock. He had seen the way L looked at him in life.

 

If he were alive, it wouldn't be so limp and cold. It would throb for him. L wanted him. L wanted him to be Kira, but also wanted him to be innocent. And wanted him in the same way that Light now wanted his corpse.

 

Light could never understand that man, but he had understood his final thoughts. Had seen that, even while he lay dying, he was solving the case with his eyes. He had seen Light, KIRA, smile at him. Perhaps even now L was somewhere, seeing this ultimate violation of his resting place.

 

He took out the Death Note he'd hidden in his pants, Rem's old Death Note. He laughed at the name there. His name really HAD been L after all. L Lawliet. How stupid. What a stupid name. Stupid name for a stupid person.

 

He ran his hands over the sleek cover of the Death Note, a shiver of ecstasy going through him. Ryuk had once asked him if writing in the Death Note was like sex for him. Yes, yes it was. The Death Note was _better_ than sex. At least, better than any sex he'd had, which wasn't much since he hated women and wasn't exactly gay.

 

Just...well, he liked death. The Death Note was as close to a love he would ever have. He tucked the Death Note beside L's coffin, careful not to get any dirt on his beloved notebook. His own cock was hard and throbbing. He unzipped his pants and gripped L's body, struggling to flip the limp body over so he could have his pleasure with it.

 

Once he'd managed to get L on his back, he pressed his cock, hard and throbbing, against L's cold, dead opening. _If he were alive, I'm sure L would really enjoy this, wouldn't he?_ He thrust forward, his balls slapping against L's ass. The dead body was unresisting, and if Light would have to guess, would probably enjoy this were it alive. Mad laughter bubbled up within him as he continued to violate his enemy's corpse.

 

Kira continued to thrust in and out of L's body, enjoying the feeling of the dead flesh against his own hot, sweaty cock. After awhile, he finally climaxed, sticky seed dripping from L's opening. He slapped L's naked ass as he stood up, not bothering to clean the dead body.

 

 _I hope you enjoyed that, you pervert. You always watched me. Wanted me. Now, you had me. Was I the fuck you wanted?_ He laughed and slammed the coffin shut on L, but not before removing the Death Note, stroking it softly over his now-limp cock, and zipping his pants. He could feel the Death Note's pressure against his loins. The notebook felt warm. He would have his own pleasure with his true beloved as soon as he was alone.

 

He climbed out of the grave, shutting the vault and shoveling the dirt back onto his enemy's grave. He rolled the sod over it. It didn't look the slightest bit disturbed. No one would know what had happened here.

 

Nearby, Ryuk had been watching Light. _Humans are so....disgusting._ The Shinigami's lips curled into a forced smile. Light was insane. Ryuk saw that now. Perhaps that was why his disgusting habit of defiling the Death Note nightly and now defiling his enemy's dead body was entertainment. Ryuk had had his notebook picked up by other humans before, but never one so mentally disturbed and in love with death as this one.

 

The Shinigami's eyes glowed in the now-darkness. When it came time for that Death Note, the one Light had now, to be taken back, Ryuk would burn it. It had been defiled over and over by that insane human, Light Yagami, Kira. Ryuk didn't want it. It had been Rem's and she would be appalled by Light's behavior. It was a good thing she was dead. Ryuk laughed. At Light, at his behavior, and at humans in general. Insane or sane, they were ALL interesting.

 

 

**R/R. I know my grammar isn't perfect.**


End file.
